


Bodyguard

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: Fir has assigned herself the task of protecting Julia from all harm.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold" ( _As You Like It_ ), featured in the Shakespeare Prompt Table Challenge at [Femslash Ficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth. Originally posted at Dreamwidth on **October 29, 2017** , but reposted here at **AO3** because it seemed like a good idea.

"This is one request that I can't allow you to refuse." Unlike Fir to be formal. " _Please_ , Julia, permit me to serve you ... as your retainer, your bodyguard. You, of all people, need to have one." She had a level of earnestness in her dark eyes that almost made them spark. Shades of her father, perhaps. "I'm not doubting your magic, but there's nothing it can do to protect you from a blade. For that, you're going to need a person like me – I mean, you're going to need _me_. Accept no substitutes, not in this case."

"I shall not fault you for being enthusiastic, Fir," Julia replied, her hands folded in her lap as she looked up from the tome she had been reading on the table in front of her, "but I need to ask you this: What has prompted this request?" She had a sense that she might already have the answer, but she needed to hear it from the mouth of her companion, the open-hearted myrmidon-in-training from the continent of Elibe.

"To be honest –" Fir wrinkled her nose. "– Kiran suggested it, since you and I have been together for so many missions, but I wanted to ask you myself." A sheepish smile. "He says you seem less than aware of your surroundings. Sometimes. Not all the time. But he thought it might be a good idea if I keep acting as your partner from today onwards, and I promise that's not a rebuke. He just trusts me to keep you safe and sound, that's all." And yet she had the unmistakable glow of pride in her features.

"Validation of your abilities, hmm?" Julia managed to keep her face neutral despite the note of amusement in her voice. "You _have_ been hoping to prove yourself in the field. One step closer to the fame and fortune that naturally accrue to people of ability?" Teasing, if only slightly. Fir had often said she had no use for material things.

"N-no, it's not that simple." Fir had a deep blush on her face. "I mean, it's wonderful that he sees my value, but I've still got a lot left to prove. It's –" She had always been easy to read, and she had reproach in her eyes as she looked back at Julia. "– well, what do you want me to say? Somebody's got to keep you safe, and I really want that to be me. I don't care how strong you are, or if you're the descendant of Naga. I want it to be me!"

"You are far too open," Julia said as she politely lowered her gaze, "but I suppose that is key to your charm." She looked up at Fir again, her eyes seeming to alternate between silver and gray as sunlight filtered through the window next to her. "And what do you desire in exchange for your service, Fir? Do not say you wish for nothing."

"I, um –" Fir had turned from red to a shade approaching purple. "Well, uh –" She swallowed hard. "Y-you know what? You never smile. I never see you smile, anyway. So, um, that's what I want. I want to see you smile. I want to _protect_ that smile!" She blinked. "I, um, uh, I think I've said too much, but at least it's out in the open now."

"You are not wrong," Julia admitted. "I cannot recall the last time I smiled. But –" A soft smile, small and private. "Is this what you wish to protect, Fir, or – ?" Fir interrupted her by touching her face, one rough, callused hand brushing against one fair cheek.

"More than anything," Fir whispered, her voice heated, looking straight into her eyes. Again, though, she realized she might have overstepped herself. "Oh! Um, I, uh, guess that's that, huh? I'll ... go. For now. Yeah." But, as she turned to leave, pausing only to offer a small half-bow, Julia had no trouble seeing the unvarnished joy in her face.

Fir closed the door behind her, and Julia said to herself, still smiling, "Mother said love can happen at a glance, did she not? And it can come from anyone, at any time." She shook her head, closing her tome. "That certainly does seem to be the truth."

 **END**.


End file.
